Opposites Attract
by angel of symphonia
Summary: SatDai:: When opposites attract, an old legend is reborn...
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Opposites Attract

Author: Angel Of Symphonia

Warnings: Yaoi

Notes: This is my first DNAngel fanfic hope you like! It's short now but the chapters will get longer!

----------

"There is an age old legend passed down within our clan, a legend about two powerful beings; Fire and Ice. The legend goes like this:

_Long ago two entities were caught in the middle of a ancient struggle for power. These two named Fire and Ice. Named so because they had unique abilities; they could control the element they were named after._

_The two met in the throes of war, battling, and instantly fell in love, though they did not realise it at first. As they were on apposing sides they could do nothing but fight each other futilely in an attempt to be recognised . Both thought the other despised them. They were enemies, forbidden to fraternise._

_Then, one faithful day, Fire was mortally wounded. Ice was distraught, trying to do everything in his power to save his beloved Fire but nothing seemed to work. In a final, desperate plea, Ice called upon the divine spirits Light and Darkness. They swore they would revive Ice's beloved soul mate but not without cost: Ice and Fire would have to live their lives with the curse that once they died they would be reborn. They could not die of natural aging but once one was killed the other would slowly fade away also. There memories would also be locked away until the day they discovered their true identity._

_Until this day no-one has heard from Fire and Ice..._

And so our clan will continue searching for this legendary couple. For we are the Elemental clan and it is our duty to protect them from any Dark Warriors who will try and eliminate them. If only we had an image we could study to make our search easier, but no, all the tablets of the legendary duet have been destroyed." The teacher finished her speech. "And that's it for today children, you may go." Emiko announced.

"Yes Mrs. Niwa." They chorused before running off to talk to their friends.

"Thanks mom, that was a great lesson." Emiko smiled down at her fourteen year old son. Daisuke Niwa was the vision of Fire, a perfect doppelganger. In fact, everyone suspected him to be; however he denied having any relations to the great, legendary hero.

Innocence practically radiated off the boy's being, like a proverbial sun. Wide, crimson eyes, which always sparkled with nearly eternal happiness, matched his gravity-defying spiky scarlet hair. Additionally, he was indubitably shorter than most boys, and quite possibly girls, within his class. Innocuous little Daisuke was also a favourite among many women, young girls and even males.

Little did the towns people know, Daisuke Niwa was much more than he seemed...

----------

**There is my introduction to this fic. I hope you likey! Tell me if you want me to write more, please review! **

**I thought I leave this chapter with a cheesy ending. rolls eyes Because every story should have at least one cheesy ending-ed chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Opposites Attract.

Author: Angel of Symphonia

Warnings: Shounen-ai

Notes: I am so, SO sorry I haven't updated this sooner! A series of unfortunate events struck me, the most recent being the death of my uncle… But I'm back and raring to type! Hope you like Chapter 2, I enjoyed writing it!

----------

Satoshi Hiwatari walked through the makeshift village of the Dark Warriors; he glared at anyone who dared to look at him in the wrong way.

Damn the stupid legend. When were his fellow people going to realise he wasn't the reincarnation of the legendary Ice? So he looked slightly similar to people's image of Ice, as he had blue eyes and hair, but no-one really knew what Ice looked like anyway. He could even have blond hair and brown eyes for all the idiotic villagers knew. They'd believe anything they heard.

"Sir, the subject has yet to do something to make us believe he is Fire. However, your father has suggested bringing him in for questioning anyway." A Dark Warrior reported, his head bowed low. Satoshi dismissed the man.

Finally, he thought, he could finally clear his name. The boy, whom was the mirror image of flame, would surely lead them to the true Ice if he proved to be Fire. After that, Satoshi would finally be free.

You see, in spite of the fact it was his home tribe, Satoshi Hiwatari was not here because he willed it; he was being held from going anywhere by the tribe. And if, by chance, he was the legendary 'hero', he would be killed by the chief of the tribe…

_Father. _Satoshi scowled. His father's relationship with him was rocky to say the least, being ignored for most his life because of his appearance wasn't what the blue-haired boy would call good parenting.

"Daisuke Niwa." He whispered, "You're my road to freedom."

----------

Said 'road to freedom' was currently trying to reject someone as kindly as possible.

"B-but Risa, I need to do my homework. Can Riku not go with you?" He asked, waving his hands in the air in an attempt to keep the girl back.

"Please Daisuke! There's a new shop opening which I've been told has the coolest stuff; you know Riku isn't in to this sort of stuff!" She whined.

And what makes you think I am, Daisuke wanted to shout at the girl. However, he couldn't. This was Daisuke Niwa we're talking about…

"Okay then Risa, I'll go with you." He sighed dejectedly. Somehow this always seemed to happen, he would end up being dragged to some new shop in the town's market.

Fashion was a big thing for girls in this age. They would drag each other or Daisuke to all kinds of stalls. The merchants 'Gucci' and 'Dolce and Gabbana' were extremely popular with the ladies. Yet, they were quite expensive. Women less affluent settle for going to the multi-purpose stall: 'Tesco.' (1)

"Thank you Daisuke, you won't regret this!" Risa squealed, hugging her friend tightly. She giggled, "I'll even help you find the perfect man!"

That said, she dragged the Niwa boy off to the latest trend in stall.

**I think I'll leave it there, sorry if it's a bit short. You can expect the next chapter soon, hopefully. ;**

**(1) You ever wondered where the names came from? Well now you know!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Opposites Attract.

Author: Angel of Symphonia

Warnings: Shounen-ai

Notes: Chapter 3! Yay! Hopefully, it'll be a little longer than last chapter… Enjoy!

----------

Racks of clothing hung from the wall everywhere Daisuke walked. In truth, he was awed by how many things could fit in one small shop; it never ceased to amaze him.

"Oh. My. God! That cannot be Chanel!" Another mystery: Girls.

"Uh, Risa, I think I should be going now..." Daisuke trembled in fear as a piercing look was sent his way. "Maybe I can stay for a _bit _longer, he he."

Turning away from Risa, Daisuke was shocked when he heard a small 'kyu' noise.

"Wiz!" He exclaimed, grabbing his pet. "I thought I told _you _to stay at home."

"Kyu, kyu!" Was the only answer the redhead got.

Daisuke sighed as the rabbit hybrid turned big, red eyes on him. "Ah, I can't stay mad at you." He mumbled.

"Kyuuu…" Wiz whined, before turning himself into a replica of Daisuke. He smiled, "Kyu!"

"Wiz, I can't leave you here with Miss. Harada. Remember what happened last time?" Daisuke winced, now that was something he wanted to forget.

The redhead heard a whimper, and turned to his temporary doppelganger. Wiz's red eyes had become wide, tear-filled. It was too cute to resist.

"Now I know why I was hated as a child…" He caved in, only to be hugged at Risa-strength by an overly excited Daisuke double.

"Kyu!"

----------

Free of Risa, Daisuke explored some more interesting shops. Book shops, music shops and the occasional game shop.

The Niwa boy smiled to passers-by as he walked. The village he lived in was small and mostly rural so he knew almost everyone, and everyone knew him.

"Hey Daisuke." A shop vendor shouted to the passing boy.

"Hello Mr. Saehara, do you know where Takeshi is?" Daisuke asked in his innocent schoolboy voice.

Mr. Saehara put his hand on his chin, clearing trying to think where his troublesome son could have got to this time.

"I think he said something about going to the coast, maybe you should try there?" He suggested.

"Thanks Mr. Saehara!" Daisuke smiled, before heading in the beach's general direction.

----------

"Uh, I think I'm lost." Daisuke told himself. He had wandered around the alleyways for hours now, and it was already dark. "I swear the beach was around here."

He span around as he heard a hissing noise. His heart raced….

"Just a cat." He reassured himself, but could not pinpoint where it had come from.

Suddenly the building to his left burst into flames. "Ahh!" He screamed as he was sent tumbling to the ground in shock.

"H-how?" Daisuke whimpered, visibly trembling. He knew this would be blamed on him if he chose to stay here, but his legs refused to move themselves. He was stuck.

"Come on, get up!" A voice spoke up.

The redhead turned his head to see a purple-haired man on his right. Before he could question the man's sudden appearance he was being lifted and taken away from the blaze.

From his place in the man's arms, Daisuke coughed pathetically as ash from the blast got caught in his lungs. To soon for the Niwa to comprehend, they were away from the inferno and safe; in a near-by field. Daisuke rubbed his stinging eyes.

"Who are you?" Daisuke queried, looking around.

His purple-haired saviour was gone…

**Hmm, now who could _that_ be I wonder? He he, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. I've decided I'm going to battle one fic at a time, I've also decided this is going to be the first! And yes, I know the chapters are small but bear with me, k? **

**Please review; Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Opposites Attract.

Author: Angel of Symphonia

Warnings: Shounen-ai

Notes: I want to thank the minimal amount of people who have reviewed this story. Ronnie-Chan, you're review was… uhh, motivating, to say the least. Thank you Bonnie Mizuhara, who backs up my favourite pairing and theory. However, my huge thanks have definitely got to be awarded to Harry Draco Malfoy, and yours will too if you like this fic. Thank you for making me update, HDM! )

----------

"Sir, sir, the boy has finally acted! He set fire to an old housing estate in the alleyways of Elemental village." A soldier announced, bowing deeply to his tribe chief.

"Hear that Satoshi?" Tribe chief Hiwatari questioned his son. "The boy **_is_** Fire!"

Satoshi didn't respond, he only sat with a scowl on his face. The senior donned a vindictive smile. "Troops gather!" He called, "We'll take him by force!"

Throughout that night, the gathered tribe of Dark Warriors shared a laugh and drink at their success.

----------

Daisuke Niwa was confused. Throughout the whole morning he'd been in a strange daze.

"Hey Niwa, you coming?" Takeshi asked, "It's our cleaning duty, and we've got to do it before class; let's go, yeah?"

The Saehara boy was currently leaning against the door looking bored, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Dude, you seem a little spaced out today… Something wrong?" Reporter-mode kicked in. "Did you finally except the fact you're Fire? How do you feel; did you get your past memories back?"

Daisuke sweat dropped, "N-no, nothing like that! I just met a strange person who saved me, okay?"

The other boy's brow rose, but he refrained from commenting. Both boys moved out to the Art rooms, where they were supposed to clean.

----------

"Should we go now? He seems unarmed." One, slightly newer, Dark Warrior suggested.

"Stupid, this guy is **_the_** legendary Fire, he doesn't _need_ weapons!" Said another Warrior, in a rather patronising way.

"Yeah, but I mean there's twenty of us and two of them. How hard could it possibly be?" He asked. The other soldier scoffed.

"Be quiet fools." Satoshi hissed at them, making his presence known.

The two soldiers shot him dirty looks but quieted anyway he was the chief's son after all.

"Do you want to know how to catch him?" Questioned a new voice: the tribe leader's voice.

Satoshi scowled, "Enlighten me, father." He spat, hoping this 'plan' of his father's had nothing to do with him.

"Well…" The eldest Hiwatari smirked.

----------

"Have you heard?" A girl squealed.

"Heard what?" Replied one of her friends.

"Apparently someone new is going to be moving into our class! Oh how I hope it's a hot guy!" The first girl told her friends.

Giggles and girly banter ensued.

"Now now girls, quieten down…" It was everyone's favourite teacher, Mrs. Emiko Niwa. "I'm sure our new student won't appreciate all this gossip about him."

"So it is a he! Is he good looking?" The females simultaneously squealed.

"Girls, girls! Why don't you find out for yourself?" Emiko signalled to the door. "Mr. Hikari, you may come in now."

The entrance door to the classroom slid open, revealing 'Mr. Hikari.' The entire, boys and girls alike, swooned; He was too handsome for his own good, and that cold glare and untouchable aura only made him seem all-the-more attractive!

"Okay, take your seats while I take attendance!" Emiko ordered, going into teacher mode.

She got halfway through the register before the door burst open and in ran to late, tired and wheezing students.

"Sorry we're late!" They both chimed, bowing deeply.

"Takeshi, Daisuke!" Emiko yelled. "Why are you so late?"

The class snickered, those clowns were usually on time; it was fun to see someone else getting admonished for a change. The pathetic boys hadn't even noticed the new student standing right next to them, being the unobservant klutzes they were. (A/N: Sorry Dai!)

----------

"…I'm very disappointed in you two." Finished Emiko, after a long lecture about the wrongs of slacking off and how it would never get you anywhere in life.

The boy's heads hung low, like dogs being scolded by their owners. "Take your seats, boys. You nearly missed the introduction of our new student with your tardiness."

Daisuke's head snapped up, curious as to what his mother meant. "Wow…" Was all he could get out. In front of him was the most handsome person he'd ever seen; Ice cold blue eyes, matching perfectly with his similarly coloured hair and only-slightly-paler-than-Daisuke's skin.

Takeshi rushed towards the new student, dragging his stupefied redhead friend with him. He placed Daisuke beside the scowling boy then stepped back, turning around to see his classmates and teacher looking at him as if he'd just grown a second head. He checked to see if he had; Nope, none there.

"Don't you people see?" He addressed the class, waving frantically at the couple in front of him. He sighed, "Fire and Ice." He elaborated.

Until that point, no-one but Takeshi had noticed the new pupil's striking resemblance to (what everyone imagined to be) Ice; not even Mrs. Emiko! Alongside Daisuke he definitely could be mistaken for Ice.

"Uhh class, this is Ic- ah, Satoshi Hikari. He's a transfer from down South." Announced Emiko, embarrassed at how unobservant she had become. "He'll be staying here for the semester."

----------

**Sooooo, crappy chapter ending, huh? Oh what am I kidding, this entire story sucks! I don't even know why people read it! Gah…**

**Even if this story sucks, review? I need reviews to give me encouragement. This is the FIRST fic I've ever thought of finishing, so please inspire me with your reviews! **


End file.
